Pick One Girl
by white-and-red-vampire blood
Summary: Huey Freeman had a childhood friend. He moved away and so did she. But happens one day when she suddenly steps back into his life and what about Jazmine,the girl that lives next door and the most popular girl in school? HueyxOC Rated M for languge and volience. RileyxOC too!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

_A girl with with dark brown hair and light brown skin was swimming in the ocean with a boy who had light brown skin also but his hair was the same color as her's just darker._

_''Hey Huey come on! Look at the waves their rising!'' The little girl yelled._

_''Coming,Casey!'' Huey yelled as he ran over to her and grabbed her hand her hand and they ran into the water._

_''Hey hoes! Riley and Kira are here!'' A little boy with braids about the same color as Huey's hair walked up to the two kids with a girl whose hair was a lighter shade then Casey was right by his side. _

_''Riley you shouldn't curse!'' Casey said to him as he looked at her and said,''Why? Are you a sissy? I can do what I want!'' ''You're just 7 years old! We can't curse!'' _

_Riley just stared at her then burst out laughing. ''Riley that isn't funny!'' Huey said. ''Yes it is! It was so funny!'' Riley contiuned to laugh and Huey and Casey while Kira just looked at them until she yelled,''SHUT UP YOU DAMNED IDOITS!'' Everybody stopped yelling and looked at her suprised she was even talking. Usually she would just look at them at walk away but she didn't. _

_''Stop acting like a bunch of little kids. Were not 3 years old any ? If you don't stop acting like a bunch of goddamn babys I will beat you all up! Got it?'' Everybody quickly nodded their heads and ran into the water as the waves splashed over them. They got out of the water thier mothers calling them. ''Hey guys we should come to the beach more often.'' Riley and Kira said._

_Huey and Casey sighed and said,''Idoits we come to the often alot.'' ''Oh..'' ''Come on kids lets go home.'' The kids all got into car and they drove home. Kira,Casey and thier mom got out of the car and waved at Riley,Huey and thier mom as they drove off. The kids all had a good day at the beach..._

* * *

_9 years later..._

**Huey's POV**

I still remember that day like the back of my hand. I liked Casey but then I moved and I never saw her again. I heard for when I went to visit back where I used to live but they said that she moved away. I was so miserable until I saw her on TV and she was singing for a talent show that was in California. Her and her little sister were singing and dancing to a song they had wrote. I was on TV too. Me and Riley were rapping to a song we wrote. I walked down stairs and sat at the table and grabbed the cereal box and poured cereal and milk into as I got up and grabbed a spoon. I sat down and started eating as Riley came down. ''Mornin''.

''Mornin.'' I watched as he sat down and poured milk and cereal into the bowl and sat down as he started eating.

Once we finished eating,we put our bowls in the sink and yelled bye to granddad and ran to the bus. As we got on I noticed Jazmine talking to one of her many she saw me her eyes lit up.I walked down the aisle of the bus and sat three seats behind her as a girl about my age with dark brown hair and big brown eyes said,''Is it okay if I sit next to you?'' ''Sure.'' She sat down and looked at me.''What's your name?'' ''Huey Freeman.'' As soon as I said that her eyes widened.''Huey?'' '' What?'' ''It's me Casey Jones,your best friend from 9 years ago?'' My eyes widened as she smiled and said,''If you want proof here.'' She handed me a necklace. It was the shell necklace I gave Casey from when we went tot the before I moved. ''You still have it?'' ''It's all I have left of you.'' '' Wow.'' On the bus ride we talk about a lot of things like what we did over 9 years and junk.

When we got to the school we got of the bus and walked over to the tables we use if we want to eat lunch outside. I sat on the table and so did Casey.''So what did you mean Riley let Granddad's car get stolen?''

''I mean he had these friends that robbed houses and they stole his car and he got in trouble then they stole his bike.''

''Ha! I remember when Kira was running from these big were like 3 years older than her and she used street fighting and there was like 3 of them so I helped her and we beat all of them up but when we got home I nearly killed her.''

''Do you use street fighting?''

''No I use karate. But sometimes I use street fight when I feel like it.''

'' do you still like-''. Before I could finish my sentence I heard a high pitched voice.''HUEY!'' It was Jazmine's voice. Ugh. She ran up to me and before she could hug me, Casey pulled me away and Jazmine fell on the table.''Hey! What was that for?'' ''Who are you and why in hell did you try and jump on Huey?'' Casey asked, annoyed probably because she ruined the converstaion. ''My name's Jazmine Dubois and yours is?'' ''Mines is Casey Jones.I'am Huey's childhood friend.'' She said as she smirked.''What?I'am his childhood friend.'' ''Jazmine..I knew her before you. Our parents knew each other in college. And we used to live in the same city.''

''Huey! Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because..it's not like were dating.''

''Yeah..besides I really like your name and I hope that we can be friends.'' Casey said smiling that pretty smile of her's.

''Who was taking to you?'' Jazmine asked. Casey then stopped being nice and smirked as she put here arms around me and done what I never believed she would do. ''Jazmine..I'am sure that you were taking to me.'' She then licked my cheek. Jazmine stood there shocked and I sat there blushing like crazy. Then Jazmine said,''You,you bitch...I won't forget this!'' I watched as she stormed of.''Yea,sure you won't you slut!'' ''Casey! Why do you do that?'' ''Well it looked like you wanted her gone so I helped out.'' ''Oh...well thx.'' ''No 's go we have class don't we?'' '' 's Go!'' I jumped off the table and held out my grabbed it and jumped down and we walked to class chatting about more and more things we done over 9 years.

* * *

**Well that was my first Boondocks story. I hope you liked it. I will make more chapters but I'am still working on this other story and school work. I hoped you liked it very much and review and read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick question: Who likes Jazmine? And if you do sorry because of what I'am about to do.**

* * *

**Casey's POV**

As we walked to class I couldn't help but notice that half the girls here looked like whores and the other half looked decent. What school is this?

''Hey Huey,do you like Woodcrest?''

''Yeah. I mean I'am used to the craziness in this town but yea.''

''Who was that girl? Jazmine?''

''She is Jazmine Dubois. She lives next door and she is the most popular girl in school. Her father is a lawyer and he get's so much money that he's almost freakin rich and he has no idea what to do with it. So he gives her money and she buys her clothes that are expensive.''

''Oh.'' Then this guy came running up to Huey. ''Huey! Jazmine is looking for you and this girl named Casey!''

''What do you mean?'' I asked as I stepped up to him.

''Well, you see, Jazmine likes Huey and I overheard her saying that some girl called her a slut,so she wants to find you and have some kind of contest.'' I raised an eyebrow.

''Where is she?'' ''The gym.'' I nodded and grabbed Huey's hand as we ran to the gym which we passed by when we were talking a tour.I opened doors and looked around seeing Jazmine on stage. ''Jazmine you wanted to have a contest?'' ''Yep. A singing contest.'' My eyes widened. '' go first.'' She smirked. ''I will sing 'Boyfriend by Jordan Pruitt''. I watched as she started sing and got of the stage as she walked over to me and got all in my face. I looked somewhere else and saw my sister,looking as if she could pounce on her. As Jazmine finished,she threw my the microform and I caught as I got on stage. Good thing I wore short shorts with leggings that cut off at my feet and 3 inch heels. ''The song is called Sexy,Naughty,Bitchy Me.'' I cleared everything from my mind and started singing.

Once I was finished, I threw the mic over to her as it landed in her hands and got off the stage. I went over to the door but turned around ''That's how you sing,how like me now bitch,'' and walked out.

''Hey wait up!'' Huey yelled as I walked faster and dead outside. I sat on a swing as I swinged back in forth as I felt a few tears fell form my eyes but then I was picked up and I looked up.

Huey was sitting on the bottom of me as I was sitting in his lap.''Huey. This was never supposed to happen.'' I sniffed then burst out crying as I was pulled closer to Huey. I just cried until my chin was lifted by Huey.''Don't worry about Jazmine. She hates when there's a new student. Besides she'll keep trying to torture you but as long as I'm here,I can help you.'' Then he kissed me. Just like the day he left.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Somewhere in a distance,stood a certain green eyed girl who was looking at them two kiss.

''Oh,now she thinks she can still my man? Well she's wrong. I'll torture you for the rest of the year,Casey Jones.'' Then she ran off as she laughed like an evil witch.

* * *

**I hate school. I'M ABOUT TO DIE!**


End file.
